Among the currently available hearing aids or the hearing aids under development, ITE (In-The-Ear) type hearing aids which are respectively inserted into an external auditory canal are manufactured by individual soldering various components such as a volume controller including a microphone, an amplifier and a receiver with elongate electric wires.
However, in the case of analog hearing aids, amplifier terminals are comparatively simple and thus it is not difficult to manufacture hearing aids through individual soldering.
However, in the case of digital hearing aids which are recently available in the market, amplifier terminals becomes large in numbers and complicated. That is, in the case of the digital hearing aids, approximately twenty elongate electric wires are soldered in each digital hearing aid. Accordingly, it is not only difficult to make it compact but also highly experienced soldering experts are needed. As a result, there are the problems that the hearing aids cannot be mass-produced while maintaining a certain level of high quality, and thus the manufacturing cost cannot be reduced.